Toronto Maple Leafs Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Hello. I see I'm not alone here anymore. Sorry for my absence - I decided to tackle this project and then took ill for about a month. Hockey withdrawal, probably. Obviously this wiki needs to be updated. I'm not familiar with the creator, so I don't know what his vision was, I'm not entirely sure about the setup ... it might make more sense to change things around a bit eventually. For now, I'm just going to focus on filling in the blanks from 2009 to the present, and hopefully we'll have accurate, up-to-date records by the time the season starts. I'm new to this, so I'm just figuring out the templates and tools as I go along. I will make mistakes.You can count on that. Please bear with me as I learn how this thing works. I'll try to check in often. Go Leafs. (Man, I miss the playoffs ...) KLaw 23:41, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Sorry for my prolonged absence. I was hoping to recruit people to help me at some point, but I have a chronic illness and sometimes I don't have a lot of control over it. Add that with the fact that I had no idea what I was doing here alone with no one to point me in the right direction, and it wasn't what you would call a recipe for success. The timing of my return tonight, a couple hours after the end of the 2011-12 regular season for the Leafs, is hopefully to get a chance to figure out what I'm doing. I was making slow, sporadic progress before my flareup, but I should be able to do well now. I would really like to get the stats updated from 2008 (and preferably not by setting up a link to NHL,com). I also wanted to challenge some of what's already been written --- I think there may be some errors. I am not a leader and have no desire to run this show. Before getting sick, I just figured that the least I could do was bring the stats up to a decent level. It was too depressing to leave them as they were. I wasn't able to find any plans or guidelines from the previous person who worked on it -- no organized manner on how to develop the wiki were obvious to me. I think that to cover a franchise as big as the Leafs are, there have to be several responsibilities delegated, and communication on how to proceed to reach our vision together. Leaf I don't have the skills to do this yet. But I'm willing and now I'm healthy enough to pitch in if you think I could contribute in any way/ I've always liked a good challenge. Did I totally write this in the wrong space? I probably did, KLaw 03:43, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Kat! Danpker 00:24, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello again ... I don't know if I'm actually addressing anyone with this message. After consulting with a friend who is far more knowledgeable than I am about these things, we've decided to join forces and create a new wiki based on the Toronto Maple Leafs. If you do return to continue what you've started with this wiki, I'm sure there's more than enough Leafs talk to go around and that our approaches will be very different. As a fellow Leafs fan, I really appreciate all the work you've put into this. Thanks. KLaw 00:59, April 9, 2012 (UTC)